


It Rained The Next Day

by theonlymoo (DexxxtroDNA), theonlymoo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, First Time, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/theonlymoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymoo/pseuds/theonlymoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee finds out why humans take long showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rained The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DexxxtroDNA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/gifts).



> DexxxtroDNA said, “Oh god, I have written 500 words of ‘the Transformers discover the automatic car wash,’ ” and so theonlymoo said “I think I already know how that goes,” and then theonlymoo wrote this. Theonlymoo wished that DexxxtroDNA host this fanwork.

Bumblebee managed to take out two stray Decepticons but sustained some serious damage. Mostly cosmetic.  And temporarily, the inside of his vehicle mode is visible revealing that there are no passengers inside.  For discretion, he finds a quiet place to try and do some self-repair, so he can travel without attracting attention.  A nearby car wash looks like it will fit the bill.  He pulls in late at night, and sits quietly inside.  Either he'll finish self-repair, or Optimus will arrive to help him.  His circuits have other plans, however - they interfere with the car wash machine, and suddenly his refuge has turned into a bubble bath.

Bumblebee hears a whirring sound that indicates the car wash has started.  Autobots don't need showers, so he is bewildered when the jets of water turn on.  His initial shock turns to pleasant surprise.  "This feels strangely good," he thinks.  Only buzzes and clicks come out.

The stream pours over his entire vehicle mode, easing the pangs of battle, and when it flows over a rear panel with high-density sensors, he shivers a little. Bee exits vehicle mode, and discovers that he has a protruding spike between his legs.  The shock has only a second to overtake him before the foam starts.  The scent is observed by his chemical detector array, but more important is the sensation.  The bubbles and foam tickle every panel they touch.

The foam drizzles down his chest and torso, and as it gets to his legs and the protruding spike, he buzzes adorably.  A trickle of foam goes between his legs, in between a pair of sensing panels with high receptor density.   Bumblebee has forgotten about discretion.  It's night time, and no humans or Decepticons are around.  He buzzes LOUDLY.  Nearby, the gas station attendant hears a noise, and writes it off - she's got a sudoku to finish.

Bumblebee moves a hand to the bottom of his torso, and begins a subroutine which he didn't know he had, followed soon enough by ecstasy he didn't know he could enjoy. The water comes to wash away the foam, and Bee leans his head back, ignoring visual input.  When the water reaches his right hand, he gives another happy, involuntary shiver. When he looks again, upside down, he reads something interesting: flashing yellow letters spell "Hot Wax."

Bee doesn't know how to take it until it touches his skin.  It overrides every one of his procedures, and his left hand rubs the drizzling wax all over his torso as it reaches his body.  Then it reaches the bottom of his torso, and his right hand.

He doesn't need instruction here - he quickly gathers as much of the wax as he can and rubs it over the spike between his legs.  The movements are much faster, and things like a second request for contact from Optimus go ignored.  He buzzes loudly, enough that the attendant puts her puzzle down to go investigate the Autobot foot she sees poking out of the corner of some CCTV screens.

When the water comes again, the sensation is different.  Instead of gathering in paths that allow it to pour off of him as quickly as possible, it streams over his torso in sheets, and when they diminish they turn into trickling streams that stroke his chest panels like his fingers could not.  The sensitivity of his touch receptor panels feels higher than ever.  

The apparatus slides to his ankles, and he pulls his feet in to feel the water.  His knees knock the sign which says 6'9" or lower, causing it to lightly swing.  He bundles himself up tightly, still recreating the piston-like maneuver with his right hand, and gives a pathetic whimper of a buzz as the water touches his feet.  The frame which has been spraying him bumps his knees slightly before applying a second, loving torrent of water to his chest.

Then, a new thing happens.  Bee hears a loud noise and moves to look up.  A jet of air meets the panels on his face. The air is warm, but the speed of the gust causes the water on his body to blow off and begin evaporating.  The sensation, at once both warm and cool, is new and fantastic.  Bee shivers, tenses his whole body, and as the air meets his chest, he looks up in time to see a bewildered gas station attendant with a flashlight.  He overloads.  A loud buzz fills the air, and then silence.

The attendant is reminded of an awkward moment of her pre-teen years as she sees the twitching body of the Autobot spasm violently, and then pause.  A large truck, red and blue, pulls into the gas station.  As it rounds the corner, the sound of its engine's pressure valves remind the attendant of...  Exasperation?  Relief?

She goes inside to get her phone, both to record the events and make a call.  When she returns, the truck and the large yellow robot are gone. On the pavement in front of the car wash is $8.75 - the precise cost of a deluxe wash.

Bee comes to a while later, lying in the brush on a hill.  The sound of cars in the distance tells him he's near a freeway.  As he looks to his right, he sees a small town.  To his left, he sees Optimus.  "Are you alright, Bee?  You sustained damage in your fight."   A short buzz.  "That's good.  Promise me you will find more private places to do that in the future."  After a while, there is a short, quiet, bashful buzz. "No, don't apologize.  If our home planet were still around, you could enjoy that activity in the company of someone else.  You should not do it while damaged and visible to the outside world.”  Another short buzz.  Optimus sighed.  "Yes, I can tell you more later.  For now, let's get you some energon and a repair.  And, uh, try not to tell anyone about this."

Seeing Bumblebee in the Autobot bubble bath reminded Optimus of some of his fonder memories.  He made a mental note to call Megatron.


End file.
